The Whispers of Silence
by msmhtp
Summary: Merlin has to travel to the Isle of the Dead to save himself. The question is, can he do it on time? set after S4, whump,angst,bromance,no slash. Hint of dark Merlin.
1. Prologue

English isn't my language and although my story is readable there is lot of mistakes.

I know already that I should get beta. If someone wants to do that job, tell me.

And those who know me; B&F is almost finished (tomorrow jay!) and that was really long story. There is also two other story unfinished but I haven't got any inspiration, although I hope I can finish them someday.

But now this; sorry that the first chap is so short, but it's just prologue.

* * *

**Prologue**

Merlin closed the book and leaned back thoughtfully. He drummed absently the book's cover. He turned his gaze and looked at the sleeping figure close fireplace's heat. When he had thought for another moment he put the book on the table and walked closer to Gaius. How much he nowadays envied Gaius; how he was able to sleep so peacefully. Merlin rubbed his eyes. He took on the shelf the medicine that Gaius had prepared earlier in the evening for him. Merlin opened the cork and sniffed. Just as disgusting as ever, he thought, and gulped down all of it. Grotesque. He drew water from the tub to wash the bitter taste in his mouth, took the book and returned to his room. The forbidden book back below the planks and he snuffed out the candles. Darkness descended as the all-consuming blanket. The room was cold and Merlin trembled. When he sat on the edge of the bed, he knew already that there would be a dream; a nightmare. And he would sleep through of it and wake up more tired than ever.

Those whispers.

It was lucky that he didn't worked as a manservant anymore. Now he was full-time apprentice of Gaius and unofficial advisor of the king.

Tired.

He slumped on the bed. It took a while before he was ready to close his eyes.

And the whispers came again.

The whispers of silence.


	2. The whisper on the wind

Autumn was arrived sooner than expected. Arthur was sitting edge of the practice field on the lawn, watching the knights and those who wanted to someday be knights, when the shadow fell on his side.

"Have you seen Merlin sire?"

Arthur looked up and shook his head. "Not since yesterday, no. I did expected him come here today, but he hadn't came yet."

Gaius sighed and Arthur stood up. Gaius really looked worried.

"It isn't so unusual him to disappear Gaius."

"I know but…" Gaius hesitated. "I have been worried about him lately. He's acting little bit strangely."

Arthur frowned. Since his and Guinevere's wedding day, his and Merlin's everyday acting had chanced. Arthur was no longer been able think Merlin as his manservant anymore because Merlin was more friend than anything else. Also, Merlin was the queen's friend too who was former maid. Merlin being still servant would have been just too weird. So their relationship was came more freely after Merlin was moved to be full-day apprentice of Gaius. And now it was an open secret that the king often discussed the important things with Merlin. He was thinking doing Merlin as the formal advisor. But as much they spend time together, Arthur's mind was more focused to national affairs and to his new life as a husband. Now that Merlin wasn't his servant, he wasn't around Arthur so much anymore. Lately Arthur had missed the feeling what had came so familiar; Merlin standing somewhere near of him. Always being there.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked and watched how Percival thrashed one of wannabe-knight. Gaius moved nervously.

"He had seen nightmares. I had made some medicine but it's not working."

Arthur glanced at Gaius. "Nightmares?"

"I don't know what, there can be lot what had causing it." Gaius avoided his king's gaze. Arthur snorted.

"Knowing Merlin, he sees nightmares likely every single time when something interesting has occurred."

"No sire." Gaius said quietly. "He hardly sees nightmares. Not even when had killed someone, he's not so soft than what you maybe think, _sire_."

Arthur could hear the rebuke in Gaius' tone and flinched. "Sorry, you are right. He's not so soft. I know that. He's bravely than what he usually show us."

"Exactly, and because of that, I'm worried."

And now Arthur was too. He could think only one who may know something about Merlin.

"Gwaine, come here!" He called the knight who lazily trained one of the youngest boys. "Maybe he knows something." Arthur said and Gaius nodded. Gwaine was the one who always followed Merlin if he had to leave outside the Camelot's area. Usually Gwaine often hanged with Merlin went he anywhere in order to avoid his other duties.

"Have you seen Merlin today?" Arthur asked but Gwaine also shook his head. "Not since yesterday morning. But he had act weird lately."

So Gwaine of course has noticed something being wrong with Merlin.

"Why you think so?" Arthur asked. Gwaine's usual grin faded.

"I think he hasn't slept much, and he's really nervous. He can suddenly jump like something had scared him and look around like expecting something emerge."

"Have you asked from him anything?" Gaius asked.

"Of course I have, I'm worried. But you know Merlin, he can avoid any question what you state. So no, I don't know what is going on."

Arthur and Gaius shared the look.

"He's not speaking to me either." Gaius said.

"Do I should ask from him?" Arthur suggested.

"Maybe."

"Do I go look him?" Gwaine asked and Arthur nodded. "Go, say that Gaius is looking him and sent message to me. Don't leave him alone if something is wrong, got it?"

"Yes princess." Gwaine was already walking away.

"Gaius." Arthur started.

"Yes?"

"You seriously have no idea what could cause the nightmares? Isn't anything happened? When it started anyway?" Arthur demanded to know and could see Gaius being more nervous than before.

"Maybe three weeks ago. But maybe it had started much earlier. Merlin being Merlin, he never says anything before it's too late."

"I really hope he would chance that habit." Arthur murmured. "But you don't have any idea why?"

And again Gaius avoided his gaze.

"Gaius…"

"I maybe have idea, but… It's personal. If Merlin wants to speak about that, then…" Gaius shut up. Arthur looked him whit frustration.

"But if he has not spoken with you, how can I expect him to speak with me?"

"I don't know, but shouldn't we still try?" Gaius asked. Arthur nodded and Gaius left.

Arthur turned his gaze on the sun. It wasn't warming anymore. In the air he could feel the winter already. It felt ominous. He grabbed the handle of his sword and drew it out of the scabbard. He looked the blade. It was marvellous. He felt himself frustrated. Still he couldn't believe Merlin's story. Yes, it was good story, but something in it was wrong. Arthur was asked from Monmouth, but the old librarian hadn't known _anything_ about the sword. He had promised to look some information, but yet he hadn't found anything.

"Why you lied Merlin? Do you hide something from me?" Arthur murmured, watching the words on the blade. _Take me up. Cast me away._ And somehow Arthur understood that this sword was just only on loan. It was one thing what he wanted to ask from Merlin, but he was afraid to hear the answer.

He noticed that Percival was taking a break and grinned. Maybe he should make more practise and warm up little bit. Sudden wind made him shivering.

It was like he had heard someone whispering his name.

* * *

_Reveal story or no? Just thinking. I don't have anything like a plot yet, just hint what may come. It's up to you how popular this story would be and then I look how far this story goes._

_**And yes, this hopefully will be betaed someday.**_


	3. The whisper of Nothingness

Gwaine may not have been so worried than might expect, but the longer he looked for Merlin, the more he begun to be concerned. In general, he found his friend surprisingly easy. If Merlin hadn't with Arthur or Gaius, he found him in library. Generally, someone had seen him during the day and could sent Gwaine for the right path. Now; nothing. It was sure that Merlin hadn't left the town because in the gate the traffic had been slow that day and the guards hadn't seen Merlin. The castle guard haven't seen him either. But the citadel was big. Gwaine stopped to think and he watched the walls. It wasn't so surprising, he though, if Merlin was up in the rampart or some tower. But where to start? If Merlin wanted some privacy, he would go there where there weren't guards. And that meant the north wall, the only rampart what was so high that there wasn't any needs to scheduled guards. Gwaine growled. That meant that he would have to rise a long way the stairs upward, but it was only place what he could think anymore. If Merlin wasn't there, he would go see Arthur.

The rise up the twisty narrow stairs was not easy and Gwaine cursed all the way thinking that he would make Merlin to pay the beers in the evening. But it was worth of it. He found Merlin.

"Merlin, here you are! Gods I have looked you. Gaius wants to see you. And Arthur has something to discuss." Gwaine walked forward and stopped beside of Merlin. Something was odd. "Hey mate, is everything alright?" He tried to touch Merlin's shoulder.

"Can't you hear it?" Merlin whispered and avoided his touch, his eyes tightly closed.

"Hear what?" Gwaine was puzzled. Never in his life he hadn't though to see Merlin in this state. He was like a ghost, pale, skinny, trembling. His lips were blue. Looked like he had came on the wall early, because there was hint of bristle and his black hair was just a mess.

"The whispering." Merlin said like listening something.

"I can't hear anything." Gwaine murmured. "What it is Merlin? What is whispering to you?"

"The Silence. The Nothingness. It won't let me go. It won't let anything go." Merlin wailed suddenly.

Gwaine couldn't believe this. Was it because Merlin seemed to be more tired than never? He needed to see Gaius, right now. But he couldn't leave him there, not like this.

"Merlin, look at me. Look at me!" Gwaine commanded.

"I can't, I can't." Merlin refused to open his eyes. He just stood there and swayed back and forth.

"You need help Merlin. You have to come with me. Please, Merlin, would you just open your eyes and walk with me back to your room? Gaius will help you." Gwaine tried.

"No, he can't help. No one can help. Leave me Gwaine, please, just go." Merlin backed off, his hands looking the way.

"There have to be something. Stop this Merlin!" Again Gwaine tried to grab his hand, but Merlin avoided and suddenly he was too near the edge. Up there, the rampart wasn't high, so it was easy to go near the border and fall accidently.

"Merlin!" Gwaine cried out his warning and watched with horror how Merlin tripped. He stormed forward, got the hold of Merlin and pulled him back. They slumped on the ground and Gwaine put her arm around Merlin. Gwaine's heart was rose in his throat. Merlin had almost fallen down. He held this as a small child in his arms.

"It won't stop." Merlin cried and Gwaine hold him more tightly. "We make it stop, I promise."

"There is nothing, just silence." Merlin sobbed. "They want out of there. They want it to stop."

"Hush Merlin, it will be al right. Please, come with me." He lulled Merlin in his arms.

"Make it stop." Merlin whispered.

"I make it stop." Gwaine promised and felt how Merlin's whole body trembled violently and then his whole body went limp.

"Merlin?" Gwaine looked him but Merlin's head just plumbed side to side.

"Merlin, wake up. Merlin?" Gwaine started to panic even more. Merlin was still breathing but Gwaine knew that something was terribly wrong. He took hold of his friend and lifted up. He had to found Gaius and soon. Then he grimaced when he remembered the stairs.

"Oh, you will pay those bears to me, you hear me?" He murmured and started his slow travel back down the stairs.


	4. The whisper of secret

Gaius sat reading when the scream from Merlin's room made him move. When he entered the room, he saw Merlin sitting on the edge of the bed wet through with sweat.

"They come, they come…" Merlin muttered, swinging back and forth, his eyes looked haunted.

"Merlin, calm down. It was just a dream." Gaius sat beside of him and put his hand on his shoulders. Merlin leaned heavily on him.

"No, no dream. They are coming."

"What is coming?" Gaius frowned. He couldn't understand what was going on.

"Silence. Nothingness." Gaius felt how Merlin shivered. "I have to leave."

That made Gaius to startle. "What? Merlin, why?"

"I can't stay. If I stay everyone will be in danger." Merlin muttered. Gaius helped him to sit right and looked the young man. "Merlin, what is happening?"

"The whispers." Merlin evaded his gaze.

"What whispers?" Gaius tried but Merlin shook his head.

"I don't know. I can hear them, asking, begging. It's terrible sound, so much hate and despair. But behind them, there is something else too. Silence. Nothingness. Endless emptiness. And it's coming." The look on Merlin's face was pure horror. "If I stay I will eventually those voices will come out. I can't hold them forever. And I'm afraid that some people already hear them."

"Out?"

But Merlin didn't answered, he just continued.

"And with my magic, I'm dangerous for anyone in here. I have to find a way to set them free or something. I have to know what they are."

Gaius shook his head. He couldn't say did he believe his ward or no. "You are not making any sense Merlin."

"I'm sorry Gaius. It's hard to explain. It's more like a feeling." Melrin leaned forward and covered his face on his arms. "If I reach forward the answers just run away and leave behind just some titbits. And I'm tried to learn, but not until today…" Merlin stopped and raised his head. His eyes were empty. "Today there was words. First time there were words and I just know that they are coming too close. I can't hold them back, I can't. I have to leave before it's too late for everyone. Will you just trust me?"

What Merlin expected him to say? Of course he didn't wanted him to go!

"You can't go. If you got those seizures alone you will die, no mater what. I can't let you just leave."

Merlin got hold of him and Gaius was frightened by his power. Merlin's features seemed sharp. His eyes were sunken and his skin seemed to shimmering in the dark.

"Please Merlin, calm down. I make something what will…"

"It's not helping!" Merlin roared and was suddenly up, watching his mentor with fury.

"Merlin, something is wrong with you…"

"You are not listening old man." Merlin's voice deepened, the shadows on the room seemed longer and darker. It was cold, too cold and Gaius rose and backed off. He just knew that he couldn't oppose Merlin, not when he was like this.

"What you are going to do?" He asked.

"I will stop them." Merlin's voice echoed the despair and grief, but also a fatal determination.

"Merlin…"

"I'm sorry Gaius, but you can't stop me." Merlin raised his hand and his eyes glowed with golden. Gaius felt how the sleep takes him to a gentle fold.

#

When he awoke, he was lying in his bed and someone repeated his name.

"Merlin…" Gaius tried to rise but was gently pushed back.

"He's not in his room. He is not in Camelot. He's gone. Did he make something for you?" Someone wanted to know.

"Arthur?" Gaius narrowed his eyes and realized that in the room were others too. "Merlin, he woke in the night. He was confused. But, I'm afraid that it was perhaps something else."

"What did he do to you?" Arthur demanded to know.

"I do not remember." Gaius lied. "I just remember that he was very determined and wanted to leave." "Where to?" Gwaine asked in turn. Gaius shook his head. "I do not know."

"What do we do?" Leon asked.

"We go after him." Arthur said firmly.

"You are not going anywhere." Gwen spoke and came beside of Gaius. "Hot water and honey." She offered the cup.

"What are you saying, of course I go…"

"No, because King Mark is coming tomorrow. We are both needed here."

"I go. I promised to him." Gwaine said. "I should have been here last night. I should have kept my eyes on him. I promised."

"I'll come with you." Percival said and Gwaine nodded. "Me and him, we should get Merlin soon." Gwaine said to Arthur who looked like he was been pulled in two directions.

"Good." Gwen said. "Then go. If we haven't heard anything from you when King Mark has left, then Arthur will come after you." Gwen watched her husband who finally nodded his agreement.

"Then we must leave now, before the trails cool off." Gwaine turned to leave.

"Gwaine, Percival, please wait just little bit." Gaius stopped the knights and then looked Arthur.

"Can I speak privately between them sire?"

Arthur frowned but Gwen just pulled him away.

"Sure. I'll come later to see you. And Arthur will meet you two in the courtyard."

"Guin…" Arthur tried to protest but was ushered out the door firmly.

"What it is Gaius?" Gwaine asked clearly afraid of what he would hear. Gaius sighed. "I'm sorry Merlin, but I know that we can trust these two. And you need their help." Gaius muttered and rose. Both knights looked him wondering.

"Right, where to start." Gaius walked beside the table. "I think you two should sit. And you have to promise to me that you never _never_ tell anything what you hear now to anyone. And I will tell you why."


	5. The whisper of earth

Merlin rode through the darkness on the familiar paths that led away from Camelot.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry" Merlin whispered and Arthur's stallion snorted its answer. Merlin tried to keep the whispers out on his mind, but it was harder and harder every time. There were more and more voices. For a while everything was spinning around and around. Merlin leaned over the horse's neck letting its find the right way on its own and tried to calm down. He was afraid to use his magic. He knew that this wasn't natural. Out there was something what wanted out, where ever they were barred. He had to know why and what they were. Before that, he couldn't do anything. He just wished that he wouldn't go insane before that. The whispers confused his though. He wasn't sure he was doing right. He wasn't sure from anything.

Again he pushed the whispers away until he couldn't hear them and reached out. He was afraid to use his power his Dragon Lord power. But he couldn't think anything else.

_Kilgharrah!_

_Kilgharrah!_

_Help me!_

Late in the morning, the horse refused to move anymore, and Merlin left it free from a small meadow. "Rest and go back to Arthur." He whispered in its ear and the horse plucked him with gratitude. But Merlin wasn't able to rest. He was chased by fear.

_Kilgharrah!_

His mind was screaming over the whispers as he continued his journey on foot. He in turn ran and walked. He rested when fell over and got up as soon as the legs bore again. He hurried forward until no longer recognized the forest he was.

_Kilgharrah! Help! _

And at last he heard it. A sharp blow when the wings beat the air.

"Merlin!" Kilgharrah had arrived and landed.

Merlin slumped down and gasped. He was exhausted. Vaguely he realized that it was already evening.

"Kilgharrah, help, help," he begged and tried to drag himself closer to the dragon that leaned upon him.

"I will help if I can. Look at me. Merlin, look at me!" Kilgharrah commanded and Merlin raised his eyes. He hardly saw the dragon. His mind was full of whispers. They filled his thoughts with pictures and words.

"It hurts." Merlin whispered, and felt the hot breath on his face.

"How is this possible?" he heard Kilgharrah growling. Merlin held out his hand toward the voice. "No, do not touch me." The dragon snarled, and Merlin startled.

"Kilgharrah?" He felt the heat again. "I'm sorry, Merlin, but I'm afraid that if they see me, too, they can get the idea of using me as a gateway."

"Gateway? So I was right? What are they? Who are they? Where are they?" Merlin asked in despair, and tried to stretch himself to stand. "I'll tell you, but first you have to rest. You have to collect your stretch, because you have lot to hear and do." Kilgharrah said, his voice suddenly soft and warm.

Merlin shook his head, terrified at the idea. "I can't sleep. I can't." How small and powerless his voice sounded.

"Sleep. I will guard your dreams. I guard so you can rest." Kilgharrah promised. Merlin hesitated. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. "Can you do that?"

"I will do what is necessary." Kilgharrah answered and Merlin nodded, slumping back on the ground. He felt how the dragon came closer and curled himself around Merlin, careful not to touch the warlock. Merlin let his head to sink. He felt the grass under him, how it tickled him.

"Listen the sound of earth Merlin. Listen the heart what beats far under us." Kilgharrah whispered, his voice calming the young one. "Listen the life what surround us. Life Merlin, it's important to know."

"I hear it." Merlin muttered and felt how the whispers of silence backed off.

"Listen the sound of life." The Great Dragon whispered. "Where we all come from and where we all eventually go back, our mother's care."

"Kilgharrah..."

"Yes?"

"Shut up and let me listen." Merlin sighed and fell asleep.

#

Gwaine's and Percival's travel was quiet. They both knew what other though, it was obvious. After what Gaius had told them about Merlin and his magic, to whole world was turned upside down.

"Although, it all makes sense now." Gwaine muttered.

"Yeah." Percival glanced at Gwaine. "Do you really think that we can track him down? He has quite some of tricks on his singlet."

"You didn't saw him. He can't think clearly. And I know him." Gwaine stopped and though about it. "Someway. But I'm sure he tries to avoid everyone, so then he goes on the woods. And we find him."

Again the silence fell between them.

"Are you afraid of him?" Percival asked when they had travelled half hour forward. Gwaine hesitated.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I believe him. What ever he is, what ever he has to face right now, I believe him."

"Why?"

"Because I choose to believe so. Simple?"

"Yes."

This time the silence wasn't so long.

"How about you? You hardly know him." Gwaine asked.

"Don't we all believe him?" Percival smiled and Gwaine laughed. "I suppose so. What ever happens, Merlin is always with us. And so we have to be with him in times like this."

Percival nodded. After that they found Arthur's horse walking to meet them.

"Like I said." Gwaine grinned. "He can't be far anymore."

How wrong he was. They didn't found Merlin when the night fall and they have to camp.

"The traces lead across the border." Percival said. Gwaine watched over the river.

"Kingdom of Gewisse. We have to hide Camelot's colours."

"Yeah." Percival walked beside of his friend. "He walked far. Do you think he used magic?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Why he headed this way?" Percival muttered.

"We can ask when we find him." Gwaine turned and walked back to the camp fire and sat. Percival still looked over the border.

"What it is Percival?" Gwaine asked.

"Can you hear it?"

Gwaine tilted his head.

"Hear what?"

But Percival shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing."


	6. The whispers from the south

It was early morning when Merlin woke up and Kilgharrah moved away around of him. In silence Merlin started to make breakfast feeling the dragon's eyes studying him.

"You shouldn't leave alone from Camelot." Kilgharrah said finally.

"I know. And I made Gwaine to promise. He would have helped me." Merlin sighed; he was feeling himself fresh after a long time. But he could again hear the whispers, and it made nervous. "But back then, I couldn't think right. I just have to leave."

"I understand that." Kilgharrah observed the young Dragon Lord. "You have no much time left Merlin."

Merlin looked elsewhere. "I got that feeling. So, dare to tell me what is going on?"

Kilgharrah grunted. "It was before the romans came here; the time of Prydein and the High Kings. There was a tribe. It wasn't originally from here. They came from far away from the south. They came along with the locals and in time mixed with them. But their magic was something was separated them from others; it was powerful earth magic. One of the druid leaders was frightened of them; Briar of Cannington. He was too frightened, so he came up a plan. He started the conspiracy against the tribe. It took years, but one particular night the whole plan came crashing down to his own neck, and the tribe's."

"What happened? What was Briar's plan?" Merlin asked quietly. He couldn't hear the whispers, but he felt their presence. They all listened. It was slowly freaking him out.

"Briar was more politician than an actual druid. He started the rumours, and he was trusted advisor of king Conanus. Briar just wanted to drive the tribe out of here, away from these lands. But his deceit grew and grew, and he inadvertently expanded it to contact with three different kingdoms. And the tribe was middle of it all. Harmless tribe, but they knew how to defend themselves. That day when the war started, it was over in one night. It was terrible night." Kilgharrah's voice died down.

"You were there." Merlin suddenly realized and Kilgharrah growled.

"Yes I was. They send me and my master there to check what was going on. We didn't knew! That druid was kept it hid well, because he knew that we would have stopped him!" Kilgharrah was angry, but Merlin couldn't say to whom.

"We?" He asked, not knowing whose Kilgharrah presented as _we_. Kilgharrah looked at him, his eyes burning.

"We, the Dragons and our Lords. Those times we were the true guardians of Albion. We didn't meddled with things, until there were no choice left. But that time we were late. Too late."

Merlin waited until Kilgharrah was ready to continue his story.

"Three kings, one measly druid with his followers and the tribe with magic what went over us all. The tribe summoned their god to protect them. Of course the druids hit back and summoned their own protector. It all went terribly wrong then. We couldn't do anything. We watched how they fight. Gods and humans until there was nothing left. Most of the three kingdom's men ware dead; all the druids were dead and the tribe… The tribe was locked up to the other dimension with their own vengeful god. I saw a hint of that place when it happened."

"I can see it so clearly." Merlin said and Kilgharrah looked him sharply.

"Can you?"

"Yes." Merlin's voice wasn't even a whisper and Kilgharrah let out an angry roaring, which made the forest's animals escape. The air was filled with fleeing birds and their terrified cries. Merlin watched him. He wanted to touch his friend, to tell that everything was alright. He would survive. But he wasn't sure of it. He knew that his mind, his soul was in grave danger. Finally Kilgharrah calmed and he sighed heavily.

"So now they have found the way, the portal to come back. _You_."

"Why me?" Merlin asked.

"The eternal question," Kilgharrah muttered. "Because your power over magic."

"But you said that it would be you if they notice you."

"Yes. Because I'm magical being more than you. But I have lived longer to learn how to hide myself. Do you know where you are going?" Kilgharrah asked and Merlin nodded.

"Yes. I can feel it. They are leading me there; Isle of the Dead."

"Where the battle took its place; where they lived. It's cursed isolated place. Only those who use dark magic go there to seek what they need. There still live people, but there are too many shadows over the Isle." Kilgharrah eyes wandered toward south.

"So, do you help me out of this mess?" Merlin tried to sound cheerful but failed miserably.

"I will do what it necessary." Kilgharrah answered.

"And that means…" Merlin looked the dragon, not daring to say it out loud. Kilgharrah was ready to kill him if necessary.

"You can do this young one. Go south. I'll follow you."

"You promise?" Merlin asked, but Kilgharrah didn't answer. He spread his wings and was fast up in the sky.

"I though so." Merlin muttered watching how his fried fly higher and higher. Then he packed his knapsack and started to walk forward.

* * *

_Okay, I took some liberties when it comes to Isle of the Dead (also knowing as Isle of Portland). But, this is fanfiction._


	7. The whisper of danger

_Some serious problems with my computer, so I haven't been able to write anything. So I hope you forgive me and I offer you the next chapter. It's short beause I still have some annoying problems._

* * *

He wished that he had just imagined the whole thing, but at the same time he knew it was true. He closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated on listening.

_Merlin ... Merlin ... Come to us..._

Is that why Merlin was gone? And why he could hear it too?

"Arthur?" Guinevere voice interrupted him and Arthur turned his gaze away from the window. "Are you all right?"

Arthur nodded and forced a smile on his face. "Yes. Only a little tired. King Mark can sometimes be so ... non-negotiable."

Guinevere tilted her head and smiled gently. "Do not all the kings are?"

Arthur laughed and turned his gaze absent-mindedly again out of the window.

"You're worried about, visit Merlin." Guinevere said.

"They should have already been back." Arthur answered and his wife didn't answer for that.

Further to the South, Gwaine was saying something very similar.

"We should have reached him already."

Percival shrugged his shoulders. "He has magic. And he is taking lot of sort cuts."

Gwaine growled and watched the forest around them. Merlin was obviously taking paths where non people had been in very long time, trying to avoid everyone.

"I though I saw something in the morning." Percival said suddenly.

"Saw what?"

Percival hesitated.

"Just say it."

"A shape of dragon."

Gwaine turned to stare his friend.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No?"

"A dragon?"

"A _big_ dragon."

After a while neither of them didn't said anything.

"Well, it's Merlin." Gwaine finally said, and shrugged his shoulders.

"You think so?"

"I really can't figure anything else. And, well, this is so like him. Dragon? Just think about it. With our luck he is Dragon Lord or something."

Percival slowed down the pace and Gwaine turned to look at him. "Okay, I was not quite so serious about that one."

"Gaius could left something out." Percival suggested.

"Why he would have done so?"

"Because he has protected Merlin for years by now. He told a very hasty and urgent story, but certainly not all of it. And that dragon, it flies in the same direction where Merlin is going. Coincidence?" Percival asked. Gwaine considered for a moment and then shook his head. "No, no it isn't." Then a sly smile appeared in his face and Percival frowned.

"You can't think that we…"

"Why not? Do we have anything to loose?"

"Our life! It's a DRAGON for god's sake! Calling a dragon just mean that…"

"Oh, you know me." Gwaine was again on the move.

"Yes, I know you, you are crazy!" Percival yelled after him and then he grinned.

Some miles from them Kilgharrah raised his head and listened. Two riders? He wasn't sure but it wasn't safe to stay.

#

Merlin felt himself tired.

"_Come to us Merlin. Help us."_ The woman said. Merlin closed his eyes.

"Go away. I know who you are. I can't help you."

"_Help us."_ The woman repeated and reached out her both hands toward him. "_Help us."_

"I'm coming, but I can't help you. _I can't!"_ Merlin yelled back. The woman watched him with sad smile, sighed and disappeared. Merlin collapsed on his knees. He wasn't sure was he able to continue the journey. Kilgharrah had supported him as much as he could, but they had to admit that it was not much. Then Merlin heard something crack and he raised his head to listen.

Horses.

He was back on his feet fast and turned around to leave when he noticed that he was surrounded.

The knight watched him down on his horse, with a smile what wasn't friendly. It was hunter's smile when he was caught his prey. King Cerdic's men. And he knew this knight; Sir Eric. And Sir Eric knew his prey.

"Well well well, and what we have here. King Arthur's trusted man, alone. I'm so glad that we met again, Merlin."

Merlin felt like he was about to faint. If not before, now he was in serious trouble.

"Sir Eric." Oh, he wasn't about to bow this man.

"What a glace! You, young man, you're going to be dead, soon." Sir Eric grinned.

"Sir…" Someone of the knights started and Sir Eric's smile died.

"Shut up, I say. This man is mine, and mine alone. And when I have dealt with him he has not kept anything other than the head that I send to his _friend_. To his beloved king Arthur of Camelot. You hear me _Merlin_?" Sir Eric snarled. Merlin stepped back.

"You don't touch me." Merlin said remembering clearly their first and last encounter. Sir Eric went down to his horse and drew his sword. "No one is here to protect you."

Again Merlin stepped back, his eyes locked to his enemy.

"No, they are not here, not this time, so this time, I can face you myself." He warned.

"Big words. Do you want to know what I'm going to do you before I cut you?" Sir Eric licked with his tongue his lips and Merlin saw his lust.

"You not touch me again." Merlin hissed.

"Oh, I will touch you, I touch you more than what you deserve." Sir Eric laughed. "Just come with me and I promise I make you feel good before you die."

First time Merlin looked around the other knights. He saw some of them grinning, others looked away in disgust. Merlin sighed. They were going to allow this. Merlin lifted up and relaxed.

"No, I don't think so."


	8. The whisper of Darkness

"Gwaine, are you absolutely sure about this?" Percival asked, and dropped the log on the pyre. The sparks darted into the air and smoke rose high.

"How on earth do you think we would otherwise draw its attention to us?"

"Do you think you can seriously communicate with it?"

Gwaine watched the towering smoke trail and hoped that the dragon that they had seen would notice it. It was a somewhat desperate attempt, but he was determined to try. In his life, he had noticed that sometimes desperate attempts were those which were successful.

"I remembered the conversation with Merlin about wyverns. You know, he knows lot about them. And he said some things about dragons too. I have never though about it before how much he always know, but he read a lot, so usually I don't pay attention on it. This time, I hope that dragon is as wise as Merlin say they are."

Percival watched Gwaine. "_They are_? Did you say…?"

"_He_ said." Gwaine grinned. "And I just remembered it, the time when we went to destroy the dragon egg. And Arthur, who always believe what Merlin say…"

"Merlin didn't destroyed the egg." Percival sighed.

"No, I don't think so." Gwaine laughed. Percival smiled and watched on the sky. "Alright, maybe this will work."

#

Merlin raised his hand.

"Stop and leave Sir Eric."

"Oh you just wish." The knight came closer and closer.

Merlin felt the anger growing inside of him. He tried to push the feeling off and think rationally.

"I don't want to hurt you."

The knight just laughed. "You're not hurting anyone. You are not like that, hurting anyone. I know you. That's why I _like_ you."

Merlin stiffened. "You don't know me and what I can do. Last warning."

"Just give up."

Merlin gave up, to himself. He lowered his hand.

"No."

He gave up to his anger and hate. Around him the air pulsed once, just once. The wave hit the knights. He watched how Sir Eric fly over and hit on the ground.

"You never hunt again Sir Eric. Never again." Merlin's cold voice said calmly. The knight looked up and started to crawl away. "Magic? You have magic?" The force hit on his chest and holds him still. "No!"

Merlin hovered over him, his eyes pure golden. Vaguely he noticed how the rest of the knights started to run away. They were all forced out of the saddle and the horses were already gone.

"Please no!" Sir Eric cried.

"How many had said that to you? How many you have listened and left alone? I was fortunate, that I have some really good friends who never betray me and leave me behind. Like that day when I say no to you."

"You are just a servant! Peasant!"

"Not anymore. Didn't you hear? I'm not just a peasant anymore. Not just a manservant of the king. How could I be? Queen is my best friend. Her brother is my friend. The king himself is my friend who trusts me. Me? A mere servant? No. Not anymore. I have a place on The Round Table. Oh, you have heard of _that_. I have heard that every knight dream about it nowadays. But you, you can't never be part of it. No one like you. Do you know why? Because I make sure of that. That is my job. The advisor of the king and the queen. "

Merlin tilted his head, watching his prey. Sir Eric watched him back with horror. This wasn't a same man than year ago. This man wasn't servant of anyone. He was far more above all of them. This man was behind the kings and the queens. In the shadows, always. And much _much_ powerful than anyone of them. Panic began to rise. Breathing was difficult. He realized that he was about to die there.

"Please…" He tried again. Merlin smiled, stooped lower and whispered.

"No."

Somewhere, behind Merlin, a woman with black eyes watched and laughed.

#

Kilgharrah turned his head.

"What's it?" Gwaine asked, his voice still little bit shaky. Kilgharrah let out a low growl.

"Merlin. I can feel his magic. But there is something else too. Something isn't right."

"Take me with you. Take me to where he is." Gwaine asked and the dragon turned to watch him again. "Very well. You can help him more than I now."

Gwaine nodded and turned to see Percival who was wisely farther away. "I take the horses and follow you." Percival said and eyed the dragon then looked Gwaine again. "Good luck."

Gwaine grinned nervously. "Not exactly what I expected, I have to say."

"I hope you don't fear the high places." Kilgharrah said lowering himself and Gwaine gulped.

"Oh, right."


	9. The whisper of friend

They welt it and it almost got Kilgharrah to drop Gwaine. The wave of force. It was magic.

"There he is!" Gwaine yelled and Kilgharrah rushed down, and Gwaine wanted to scream. But instead he watched the scene above. What a hell Merlin was doing? There were knights, running away. And Merlin…

"Stop!" Gwaine yelled same time when Kilgharrah rushed through the woods. Dragon spread out his enormous wings and closed them fast so that the flow of air flew Merlin backwards. Gwaine somehow got himself quickly down, and plunged toward Merlin. Merlin stumbling up and Gwaine stopped suddenly. He stared at him, unable to look away from those golden eyes that seemed so alien.

Who was this man before him? Not Merlin. No way. Not the Merlin who Gwaine knew. He couldn't see around those eyes the kind man who he knew so well. Who he trusted with his life.

This man was a hunter; he would kill anyone who would step on his path to stop him.

Right; Gaius was indeed warned him.

Behind him Sir Eric tried to escape but Kilgharrah nailed him on the ground with his claws and growled.

"I'm sorry sir knight, but I have to know what happened here."

Sir Eric fainted.

Gwaine couldn't care less. Yes he was recognized the knight but now his whole focus was in Merlin.

"Merlin? Snap out of it. What ever he had done, he doesn't deserve to die. I don't allow you to kill anyone."

"Why? I have killed before." Merlin asked and his voice was like a knife what cut deep. "I have killed many. I am responsible for many deaths. Why you try to stop me now?"

"You have killed, yes. But this, this is more like a murder. This is not a war or self-defence because you are much powerful now to protect yourself. And killing is always wrong. I know how much you always try to avoid it. You even don't like hunting! You showed him. I think he would never again do anything to anyone. Just, don't kill him. You are nothing like this." Gwaine begged. He tried to stay calm, but deep inside he was afraid that he would die if Merlin didn't listen. And that scared him most.

"Listen him young one. They came after you, to help you." Kilgharrah said. Merlin turned his gaze at dragon then back to Gwaine.

"You, came after me?"

"We were worried. Arthur wanted to come but King Mark was visiting. Although I think he will run after us soon as he can. So I and Percival came. And Percival noticed the dragon, I mean Kilgharrah. And we put some things together and I was able to draw his attention. Not too late I see."

It was like all the power was rushed out of Merlin and he slumped on his knees. The gold on his eyes vanished slowly.

"What I have done?"

This was a man Gwaine knew and he walked toward him, smiling gently.

"Nothing. Nothing yet. It's okay now. I promise. Care to tell me what is going on because I really don't know. Only what Gaius told, and that wasn't much."

"You know my magic?" How weak was his voice now. Gwaine hugged him. "Yes. Believe me, it scared me first, and now, but, you are Merlin. I can always trust you."

Merlin sighed. "Thank you. I don't know how I came so angry. There wasn't any reason to kill him." Now Gwaine noticed how tired Merlin looked. His hair was a mess and he had let the beard grow. It was hard to believe that just a moment ago Gwaine had seen a very dark side of Merlin. And he was sure that he wasn't seen all of it.

"Is anything else happened today, beside the whispers?" Kilgharrah asked, his eyes locked to Merlin. "I though that I sensed something, different."

Merlin though. "There was a woman."

"A woman?" Gwaine's eyebrow rose.

"A woman with a white dress, golden hair. She was beautiful but I… She was one of those who whispers. She was just an image." Merlin explained.

"All black eyes?" Kilgharrah moved nervously.

"Yes, I think so. I'm not sure."

Kilgharrah's growl made the ground beneath them to quail. Gwaine moved behind Merlin. "That woman is Elegba. She's a spirit of chaos. She is their goodness. And I'm sure that she wants to be back with her people, although it's too late to them. Be careful, she knows how to trick minds."

"You think she was part of this all?" Merlin seemed hopeful but also afraid.

"I'm sure of it. She wants to be free again and she tries use you like I say before. You're their gate Merlin."

"Alright. Dare to tell me?" Gwaine asked anxiously, not knowing what was going on.

"I tell when Percival is here too." Merlin answered.

"So, what do we do with him?" Kilgharrah asked suddenly and they looked Sir Eric who was begun to wake up. Gwaine walked over him and Kilgharrah gave way to him. "Oh, I'm sure we can think something."

"He knows me, and my magic. And you Kilgharrah. And other knights knows too." Merlin sighed walking beside of Gwaine, watching Sir Eric with disgust. Then he looked Kilgharrah. "Maybe you should go now."

"I try to find a place to night." Kilgharrah said and was fast up in the sky.

"So, Sir Eric, what do we do with you?" Gwaine grinned when the knight wake up.

"Please, help…" Gone was the withy hunter.

"Oh, I help you alright. You can be sure of it. What did I say last time when we met? Huh? I say it again. Don't mess with my friends. I can assure you that I will tell this to his majesty king Arthur."

"No…"

"I think you just should run before I got angry again." Merlin said and Sir Eric watched him with terror.

"You let him go?" Gwaine asked with disappointment.

"Yes, because I'm sure that this worm can find a place where he really belongs. Right? Like other country or something?"

Sir Eric nodded, not daring to move. Merlin leaned forward and smiled like a fox. "And if I ever hear from you again, I know how to find you where ever you are."

So they never again saw or hear anything from Sir Eric.

"What about the others?" Percival asked later when they were camping. He still looked over his shoulder at the Dragon. Kilgharrah yawned exposing his teeth and Percival looked away quickly.

"I think we just have to deal them later on when the times comes."

"They know my magic." Merlin noted. "They know who I'm."

"Everyone will know eventually. You can't hide it forever. And not from Arthur." Percival said.

"He speaks truth. The time of Emrys is coming." Kilgharrah said and Gwaine was sure that the dragon smiled. "You are needed and you can't hide yourself any longer."

"If I survive from this ordeal." Merlin muttered and Gwaine slapped him happily in the back. "We'll help you. That's why we're here."

Merlin looked at him seriously. "That is exactly what I feared to hear."


	10. The whisper of the woman

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Merlin narrowed his eyes in the fading light of the campfire. He looked at a woman who was sitting on the other side of the fire in her hand something which shimmered faintly. Merlin felt the magic rippling around him like a stone thrown into a lake formed by the waves, and the center of that was that woman. She wasn't the same one he had seen earlier in the day. In them, however, seemed to have something common. Merlin looked around his comrades who were sleeping. Kilgharrah was gone, perhaps hunting for food.

"Will you take it?" The woman offered the shining item to him.

"What will it cost to me if I take it?" Merlin asked, more curious than afraid. It was odd, he didn't felt anything toward this woman. The woman smiled like she was knowing something inside joke between them.

"Nothing. This time. I am indebted to you and _this_ little one will replace a part of it. "

Merlin shook his head. "I have never met you." But it was all wrong, and he just knew it.

Woman tilted her head and her smile turned sadly.

"Merlin, Emrys, or what name you carry in this time and space, one day you will remember. Take it. "

Merlin looked the small round white stone that rested on a woman's palm.

"What is it?"

"Something you have yet to benefit from. You'll recognize it yet, in due time. "

Merlin held out his hand and touched the stone. It was burning, but he was not able to pull his hand away. Instead, his fist closed tightly around it.

"Be careful _Unohdettu_." She withdrew and disappeared back into the shadows of which she had been formed.

Merlin felt how to rock cooled. He went back to sleep and listened how Gwaine stirred restlessly to woke up from a magical dream to continue guarding. Merlin smiled and closed his eyes, holding a stone tightly in his hand. After a long time he felt hope.

**Okay, short, I know. Been busy with my new school, head full of new things. But now I have finally time to write again.**


	11. The whisper from king

**I really hesitated with this chap and that was part of the reason why I'm late again. **

**Because I actually don't know how many are reading this story I have slowed down again.**

**But, if there is someone, enjoy the new chap. **

**Thanks.**

* * *

Arthur sighed deeply and sat down behind the desk. He lowered his palms on the table and focused for a moment to gather his thoughts. Finally, he relaxed and leaned back. "Over. Finally. "

Gwen grimaced. "He was really tiring. I feel like you can send the word to Tristan that the King Mark has finally left and he can come back home."

Arthur smiled, but someone knocked at the door, and Arthur grunted with dissatisfaction. "Not a moment of peace. Come in!"

Guard's head peeked cautiously from the door's gap. "Messenger from King Cerdic."

Arthur stared him, and he actually hesitated. He didn't want to know. Really. Not now. Not after Mark.

"Let him in." Gwen spoke with sigh and Arthur scowled at her.

When the messenger gave the letter and Arthur broke the seal, he just knew it. Bad news. Bad _bad_ news. Gwen watched her husband reading. Arthur frowned, then he watched the messenger and then Gwen, opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. His eyes wandered again on the letter and now his face hardened. His whole essence chanced and Gwen nodded to messenger who looked now worried and then hurried away. Arthur didn't notice him leaving. The letter wasn't long, but Arthur took time to read it again and again, and Gwen came more and more worried.

"Arthur? What is it? Can you tell me?"

Arthur closed his eyes momentarily.

"Merlin…"

Gwen rose. "What? You have news from him? What about Gwaine and…"

"Merlin, it must be him…" And there was so much anger in him that Gwen flinched. Arthur tore his eyes away from message and offered the letter to Gwen who took it looking afraid.

"Did you know Guinevere?" Arthur hissed after some time when Gwen was paled and sat again trembling. She couldn't answer.

"DID YOU KNOW?!" Arthur yelled and Gwen shook her head. She bit her lips. "But I guessed."

"You… What? Guessed?" Arthur stared his wife in disbelief.

"I… The sword." Gwen hesitated and now Arthur shook his head. "You are not making any sense now."

Gwen looked at him, folding the letter.

"No, I don't think so. But your sword Arthur. The one what you carry after you pulled it out of the stone. I recognized it later." Gwen smiled sadly. "But before it, when I was enchanted because of Morgana and you hunted me, Merlin was there. He never told how he saved me. And I never dared to ask. And then, when Morgana tried to kill me here in the castle and then Merlin was there again and… I started to think. He's always there, didn't he? Saving us? He told you about the sword. He took it years ago with him. I suspected that he could be…"

"A sorcerer." Arthur felt like all the power was drawn out of him and he sat opposite of his wife, who looked him and nodded.

"And a dragon." Arthur added. Gwen stared him and then she actually smiled weakly.

"It, makes sense. It's Merlin."

"I know."

Gwen reached over the table and hold Arthur's hands.

"I don't believe that he is bad person Arthur. I know him. _You_ know him."

"He lied to me." Arthur murmured but not feeling angry anymore. He wasn't sure _what_ he was feeling.

"No. He protected you." Gwen stared Arthur's hands, not daring to face her husband. "Camelot's law Arthur."

Arthur's head bend down and rested against Gwen's hands. "He must die. Everyone who knows about him must die."

Gwen couldn't say anything.

"Magic corrupt. Maybe, maybe he and Morgana… Maybe…"

"Stop that Arthur. Maybe, before you do anything what you may regret, you should speak with Gaius."

"Gaius? Of course!"

#

"Three days Merlin, please." Gwaine begged holding his friend. Merlin, his nose bleeding, his whole body trembling with agony.

"Gwaine…"

"I got you there, I promise. Three days and this is all over and you are safe again." Gwaine said firmly. Merlin smiled and nodded.

"Three days." He whispered.

And they all hoped that it would be enough.


End file.
